Black Clover DXD
by AstaNuhn
Summary: When Rias and Akeno take a trip through an ancient summoning circle, they meet a unique young man who changes their lives in ways that they never could have expected.
1. First Meetings

**Welcome to my first Black Clover and High School DXD Fanfiction, I hope that you guys like it, and please remember to leave a review. Just so its stated at the beginning I don't own Black Clover or High School DXD. **

Rias Gremory sighed as she looked over to her long time friend and the queen of her peerage Akeno Himejima, the red haired devil knew that what she was planning was foolish and probably wouldn't fix her problem but right now she didn't care. All the 10 year old knew was that her parent's had decided that she was to be married to Riser Phenex and she had no desire to get married to the older devil, with that fact at the forefront of her mind Rias had decided that she was going to run away, she had originally planned to run away by herself but her dear friend had known what she was going to do and stated that she was going to accompany Rias. And though Rias didn't really want to drag her friend into a potentially dangerous situation, the young heir to the Gremory house would be lying if she said that she wasn't happy to have the purple haired girl at her side.

Rias smiled at her friend before striding purposefully down the hallway and out one of the side doors, her friend walking right beside her. The two girls unfurled their wings as they took to the air and flew towards the woods that surrounded the mansion, inside of which hid an ancient summoning circle, if her grandfather was to be believed. Neither girl knew where the summoning circle would take them but for Rias anywhere was better then her home. Both girls where taken by surprise though as the massive circle came to life below them, bolts of magical lightning bursting skyward to strike the two girls before dragging their unconscious bodies into the circle, and towards a meeting that would change both their futures.

Asta sighed as he continued to push his eleven year old body as hard as he could, he had just finished sprinting ten laps around the inside of the ancient demons head, and was just about to begin doing push ups when a bright flash happened behind him before something landed on his back pushing the boy to the ground with a grunt. He groaned as he lay there for a moment before shifting his head just enough to see what had landed on him, the young boys green eyes widened in shock as they landed on a mess of red and purple hair covering his bare back. The boy shuffling back and forth in panic trying to extricate himself from under what he could only guess was a corpse or two, as he finally managed to pull his body free Asta looked back to see that it was in fact two girls laying on top of each other, but as he slowly shifted closer he discovered the the girls weren't dead, but they were unconscious.

"What do I do? Should I carry them back to the church, can I carry them both, and what if we were attacked while I was carrying them?" Asta began rambling as he ran in a circle, panicking as he tried to figure out what he should do, before remembering what father Orsi had told him a few year ago.

"If you don't think that you can make it back safely Asta, then make a fire, the light will help keep the animals away from your camp." The old father had told him after the boy had come back from a day of training late, having stumbled through the woods, branches slicing across his legs the whole time.

Remembering the fathers advise the young ash haired boy quickly went about gathering up small twigs for kenneling as well as a few larger branches to use once the fire was going. It took Asta less then a minute to get the fire going, having practiced lighting fires quite frequently. Once the young boy got the fire going he returned his attention to the two young girls that were still lying on top of each other mere feet from where he was currently standing, realizing that the two would probably be more comfortable closer to the fire as well as lying next to each other instead of on top of each other the young boy quickly lifter the top girl up, his green eyes widening as he saw the girls red hair fall away revealing her face, he couldn't help but to stare at the girl for a moment amazed at her beauty, in fact she was just as beautiful as his sister Lily, he slowly carried her closer to the fire before carefully laying her down and going over to pick up the other girl. Once again he found himself transfixed as the purple haired girls face was revealed, stunned at her beauty just as he had been with the red haired girls.

Asta sighed as he sat down in front of the fire after laying the girls next to each other, his eyes flicking from the fire over to the unconscious girls and then back to the fire. He smiled softly as he decided that he'd keep watch over the girls for the night, figuring that it was something that he should do as future wizard king.

Rias groaned as she was slowly drug back to consciousness, the red haired girl tried to remember what had happened as she squinted up at the bone white sky. Only for her eyes to widen in shock as she remembered being hit by the magical bolts of lightning before everything went dark. The heiress was quick to sit up only to grab her head as pain raced through her brain. The girl couldn't help but to cringe as she fought to open her eyes again, she needed to try and find Akeno, but before Rias could even begin to look around she heard a twig break from her left causing the girls head to shoot to the left before she clenched her eyes shut and ground her teeth as pain lanced through her head again, at the sudden movement.

"Rias!" A voice that the red haired girl recognized called out causing her to open her eyes again as she looked at her purple haired friend standing a few feet away, a strange looking bottle in her hands, and an even stranger boy standing just a few feet away from her. Rias smiled softly trying to hide the pain that she was feeling as she saw her friend quickly running over to her before handing her the strange bottle. "Drink Rias." Akeno whispered as she knelt before her friend, Rias sighed as she slowly brought the bottle up to her lips before taking a drink, she almost moaned as she felt the cool liquid race down her dry throat. She couldn't help but to sigh as she pulled the bottle from her lips before she turned her blue-green eyes on the strange young man standing just a few feet from them.

"Oh, Rias this is Asta, he took care of us last night after we fell on him." Akeno explained as she looked at her King.

"Thank you Asta" Rias said softly as she looked at the boy that had taken care of her and her friend, she couldn't help but to take in the boys body, rather surprised to see that the boy already had some slightly defined muscles, before turning to look back at Akeno, planing to try and figure out what their next step would be, when she heard the leaves beside her crunch, turning to see that Asta had taken a seat next to her, a large smile aimed at her.

"So Akeno told me that you guys ran away from home." Asta started as he looked at her before turning away. Rias couldn't help but to turn her eyes on her friend stunned at hearing that Akeno had told this boy that they didn't know that they ran away.

"I don't understand why you'd want to run away, and I'm not sure I agree with you guys running away but if you guys need a place to stay the orphanage has space." Asta stated, not wanting the girls to try and sleep by themselves in the woods, and hoping that maybe Father Orsi of sister Lily could help convince the girls to go back to their families. Rias couldn't help but to look at the boy cautiously wondering what he was after, but as she looked into his green eyes, she couldn't find a trace of deception or any reason other then a genuine desire to help them. She couldn't understand it why did he want to help them. But as she looked at the boy she couldn't help but to begin trying to explain why she couldn't return home, as well as trying to find out about the boy that had helped them. And as the hours passed Rias and Akeno found themselves quickly coming to see the boy as a friend. Rias smiled as she watched the boy begin working out while she sat beside Akeno both girls feeling rather comfortable with the boy that they had spent the day getting close to. But their moment of comfort was broken by the sound of leaves ruffling and twigs breaking not to far from them. Rias and Akeno quickly rose to their feet as a man stepped from the woods revealing Rias father standing in his full armor, Rias flinched back at her fathers furious stare.

Lord Gremory couldn't help but to glare at his daughter, his mind a mix of rage and worry, this was the one world that he never wanted his daughter to come to, it was to dangerous. The adult devil was about to take a step towards his daughter when his path was blocked by a young ash haired boy with a stick.

"Rias, Akeno run, I'll hold him off." The boy stated causing the man to freeze, this boy was trying to protect the girls from him, honestly a part of him wanted to smile, after all he could see the way the boys knees shook in fear, and the way the stick shivered, the boy was terrified but judging by that look in his eyes he had no intention of letting anything happen to the two girls.

"Calm yourself boy, I'm just here for my daughter." He stated causing the young boy to stiffen before shifting his head to look at the girls, Rias's head hanging slightly. Only for the boy to spin his head back to face him, determination shining in his eyes.

"I won't let you take Rias if she doesn't want to go." Asta stated causing the older mans eyes to widen in surprise as well as Rias and Akeno's, Asta was willing to fight Rias's father to protect her. Rias couldn't help but to sigh softly as she looked at Akeno seeing her friend nod before the two began walking towards her father.

"Thanks Asta, but I think we should go with my dad." Rias said softly as she began walking towards her father only to stop as she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, her blue-green eyes quickly locking with Asta's green orbs.

"You can always come back if you want, both of you." Asta stated after a pause, Rias suspected that that wasn't what Asta really wanted to say but she was more then grateful for the offer, and somewhere in her heart she knew as she smiled at Asta before walking over to her father, this wasn't the last time she was going to see the ash haired boy, and honestly she couldn't wait till she saw him again.

**AN: Hi all hope you liked the first chapter, I'm sorry if it's choppy or there's big grammar errors, my only argument is that its 2 am right now and I just wanted to post this, hope everyone likes it and please remember to leave a review. Thanks Asta Nuhn. **


	2. Memories and Visits

**AN: Just so everyone's aware ahead of time, this chapter does start with a time skip, and mentions parts that haven't been written. If there's enough interest in the memories that I mention, I may write a one shot for them but as of now there's no plan for that. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Black Clover or High School DXD.**

Rias smiled as she looked at Akeno and Koneko, the three now 14 year old's getting ready to head to Hage village, same as they had every three months since they had met Asta the first time. Rias couldn't help but to smile as she remembered the first time that Koneko had met Asta, the former Nekomata had been 12 at the time, and the fact that she had been shorter then Asta had been something that the 13 year old boy had taken great pleasure in. Which had annoyed the shit out of the recently turned devil, so much so that the white haired girl had punched Asta into a tree just to shut him up. But as time went on the two became relatively good friends, much to Rias and Akeno's relief, although both girls were surprised at how quickly Koneko had become friends with Asta's best friend and Rival Yuno, in fact both girls suspected that Koneko actually had a crush on the slightly older boy.

Rias couldn't stop the small giggle from escaping her lips as she remembered the antics that the two boy's tended to get up to, usually when Asta tried to prove that he was better then Yuno even though the ash haired boy still had no magic.

"Rias we're ready when you are." Akeno stated pulling Rias from her memories as she turned to look at her two friends before nodding. With a smile Rias turned and began taking the same trail that the three had taken so many times before.

Asta couldn't help but to smile as he looked at the campsite that he had set up, thrilled that he was going to get to see Rias, Akeno, and Koneko again. He knew that it had only been three months since he had last seen the group of devils but he almost began to miss them as soon as they left every time. Asta sighed as he remembered when Rias had told him that she was a devil, at first Asta had thought that she was messing with him since he had been raised in a church, but as soon as she had revealed her thin black wings Asta had panicked and taken off. After being alone for about three hours, and maybe working out, he had realized that they were still the same girls that he had known the whole time. Knowing that he had ran back to the camp hoping that they were still there, much to his good fortune they hadn't left, and since then the three had become even better friends, in fact aside from Yuno he considered Rias and Akeno his best friends, he still wasn't sure about Koneko yet though.

Asta's thoughts were interrupted when he was almost knocked off his feet by a powerful wind shooting through the camp site,causing the boy to turn and glare at the other taller young man standing a few feet away from him. For the past year and a half Yuno had tagged along with him for this specific camping trip, Asta knew that Yuno also considered Rias and Akeno friends, but frankly the ash haired boy suspected that Yuno tagged along to seen Koneko more then the other two girls. Not that Asta really cared.

"Asta, have you gotten dinner yet?" Yuno asked without even looking at the other boy, causing Asta to growl before he turned and removed his coat and shirt leaving him topless revealing the small wounds that he had got the other day from the former magic knight when he had tried to save Yuno.

"I'm going now Yuno." Asta stated calmly before turning and running to the river deciding he could use the run as some form of training.

Yuno sighed as he looked where his friend had just taken off, branches swinging back to there initial position before returning to cutting firewood. The dark haired boy still remembered the first time he had followed Asta out to the woods on one of these camp outs. He was almost 13 and had seen Asta disappear one weekend every three months with more camping gear then he usually took, which frankly was any, so Yuno wondering what Asta was up to, and maybe worrying that his rival was getting ahead of him, had followed his friend one weekend only to discover that the boy was meeting with three girls that Yuno had never seen before. Yuno had planned to leave but he was discovered before he could when Koneko had punched Asta into a tree. Yuno couldn't help but to smile softly as he thought back on that day, how nervous he had been, mainly that Koneko would end up punching him into a tree as well, but it hadn't taken long for Yuno to find that the girls were actually very kind, and he had ended up becoming friends with them, sure he was probably closer to Koneko then he was to the other two girls, but that didn't change the fact that he viewed them as friends.

Any further thoughts he might have had faded as he saw the girls enter the skull from the side, he almost wanted to chuckle as he saw Rias and Akeno look at him for a second before continuing to look around obviously trying to find Asta, before he shifted to smile softly at Koneko, the white haired girl returning it with a small smile of her own.

"He's off getting dinner." Yuno explained calmly as he turned and placed one of the branches that he had cut onto the fire. He didn't look back up at the girls to see what they were doing figuring that they were probably setting their stuff up, before they'd come to join him by the fire. His suspicions were confirmed less then two minutes later as the girls sat down on the logs that had been placed around the fire. And just like every time in the past Koneko sat down beside him, while Rias and Akeno sat on the longer log with a space between them for Asta to sit. Yuno knew that the two girls had developed a rather large crush on his thick headed best friend, how Asta hadn't noticed it yet was frankly amazing to the dark haired 15 year old, after all it was so obvious with how the two girls acted around him. Yuno figured that it was just something with Asta, after all he was sure that he'd know if a girl liked him like that, as he turned to smile at Koneko.

"Are you feeling okay Koneko? You look like you might have a fever." Yuno asked as he looked at the white haired girl who's cheeks were rather red.

"I'm fine Yuno, thank you." Koneko responded in her usual monotone voice, before she turned to glare at her two giggling friends. The group of four smiled as they spent the better part of an hour talking about what had happened since they had last seen each other. Yuno was in the middle of telling the girls about one of Asta's more recent stunts that led to sister Lily sending him flying, when their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of branch's snapping, before Asta stepped out, chest bare and water still running in small rivers down his body, a net full of fish tossed over his shoulder. Yuno was quick to look back at Rias and Akeno, working hard to stifle his laughter at the looks on the two girls faces, it was obvious that they enjoyed the view, judging by the way they stared jaws hanging slightly with bright red blushes on their faces.

Akeno couldn't help but to stare at Asta's bare well defined chest, small rivers racing down his body, she shuddered softly while staring, she knew that she did it every time that she saw Asta shirtless, but she couldn't help it, she knew that she liked the ash haired boy. She also knew that she wasn't the only one that like Asta, but she was sadly aware of the fact that Rias couldn't be with the boy that she had developed feelings for. Akeno sighed as she looked away from Asta, not only because he put his shirt back on, but also because thinking about the fact that her friend had maybe a year until she'd be forced to marry a man she didn't love, had made Akeno feel like she shouldn't be reveling in the view of her and her friends crush.

Asta sighed as he turned back to look at his friends deciding to forgo his coat instead taking the seat between Rias and Akeno wearing his white sleeveless shirt and pants. Asta was quick to hand the five fish that he had caught to Yuno, after sitting down, before Rias and Akeno wrapped him in a hug. Asta couldn't help but to blush as he felt his two friends developing chests press against his arms, before turning to glare at Yuno and Koneko, knowing that the two would probably try and tease him for this later.

As so many times in the past the five easily fell into conversation, talking about what had happened to them in the last three months, Asta getting into an argument with Yuno about which one of them would be the wizard king. Koneko punching Asta into a tree after he had petted her head, and gloated about being taller then her, ignoring the fact that the other three were taller then him.

Rias couldn't help but to smile as she looked around not for the first time wishing that she could stay her with Asta, she knew that she'd be happier here then, back at home, or at the school, but both her father and brother had told her that it was to dangerous for her to stay in this world, the proof of that statement could be seen by simply looking at the massive skeleton that she was currently sitting in, but that didn't change the fact that Rias wished that she could stay here with Asta, and Yuno of course.

As the night wore on and the moon rose beyond where they could see it from inside the giant skull, Asta and Yuno found themselves being the only two still awake, Rias having fallen asleep with her head resting on Asta's lap, while Akeno's head rested on his shoulder. On the opposite side, Koneko slept much like Rias, her head resting on Yuno's lap.

"We should probably take them to their sleeping bags." Yuno stated calmly as he carefully scooped up Koneko before carrying her to her sleeping bag and carefully setting her down, a small smile on his face as he looked at her for a moment. Before he turned to look at Asta who seemed to be panicking as he tried to figure out how he was going to carry both girls at once. Yuno simply sighed as he shook his head before using his magic to carefully lift Akeno's body and move it to her sleeping bag, while Asta carefully lifted Rias's sleeping body and carried it to her sleeping bag, before turning to give Yuno a grateful smile. As the two boys turned and climbed into their individual sleeping bags, planning to get a good nights sleep themselves.

Asta groaned as he slowly woke up, feeling a strange pressure on his chest making it somewhat difficult for the boy to breath, as he slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight that was making its way in through the gaps in the skulls massive teeth, before slowly turning to look at his chest, his eyes narrowing as he tried to understand why there was a mass of red on his chest. Only for his green eyes to widen in shock and panic as he realized that the red hair belonged to his friend Rias, who had somehow snuck into his sleeping bag in the night. He quickly began whipping his head back and forth trying to figure out some way to get out of this situation without waking up Rias, meaning that his best chance would probably be Yuno, who was still sleeping. Asta growled softly at the fact that today would be the one day that Yuno would decide to sleep in, damn him. Realizing that he'd have to try and get out of this without waking up Rias himself, Asta slowly began shifting his body out of not only his sleeping bag but Rias's surprisingly strong grip. Some small part of Asta couldn't help but to think about how similar this situation was to the first time that he had met Rias and Akeno when they had fell on him. As he finally managed to remove himself from Rias's grip he couldn't help but to smile softly at the sleeping girl, before turning and walking out of the skull, to go and grab some berries for breakfast, his mind racing through a number of different things. He was mainly thinking about the way that Rias and Akeno made him feel it was very similar to the way that he felt for sister Lily, only ten times stronger. He couldn't help but to wonder if he was in love with Rias and Akeno, he started trying to figure it out before pausing as a painful fact made it's way to the forefront of his mind.

"This isn't their home, in fact according to Rias, they're living on a different Earth, besides what could they possibly want with a guy like me." Asta mumbled softly, completely unaware of the fact that Akeno was standing behind a tree not to far from where Asta was currently standing. She wanted to go and tell Asta that she liked him to, and so did Rias, but she didn't want to see Rias and Asta get hurt when her future jerk came to claim her, and she knew that Asta would do everything that he could to stop Riser, but even as strong as Asta had become she knew that he wouldn't be able to win that fight.

Akeno sighed as she turned and walked back to the campsite, where she saw Rias and the others packing up the gear, as the girls had to return to school the next day. The purple haired girl sat in silence as she ate breakfast, remaining quiet as the group finished packing and prepared to separate for another three months, in fact when the girls returned the boy's would be getting ready to leave for the magic knights exams. Akeno sighed as she watched Koneko give Asta a quick hug before a small devious smile split Akeno's face as she stepped forward and kissed Asta on the cheek, causing both Asta and Rias to freeze as she turned and walked away flashing a challenging smirk in her red haired friends direction. Rias growled as she watched her friend walk past her before walking up to Asta, and pulling him into a hug, but as soon as the boy's arms finished wrapping around her, Rias grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss, not only giving Asta her first kiss but taking his as well.

Asta froze as Rias turned and walked over to her companions before the three girls left with a small wave to the boys. The boy remained frozen as he tried to figure out why Rias would have kissed him, and if it meant anything. He sighed as he turned and began to walk back towards the village, deciding that he'd figure it out later.

**AN: Alright well that's chapter 2 I am pleased to say that as of when I post this chapter 24 people have read my story so far, and 1 person has favorite and followed me, so you guys have my gratitude, but I'd love to hear from you so please remember to leave a review. Thanks and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	3. Magic Knight Exam

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of either Black Clover or High school DXD.**

Asta smiled as he stood in the clearing that he first met Rias and Akeno, before turning and running to catch up with Yuno, as the two were just beginning their long journey to the capital so that they could take the magic knights exam. The white haired teen was slightly sad that Rias and the girls couldn't see him and Yuno make it into the magic knights, but he was sure that he'd see they'd see the girls again soon, and when they did, they'd be able to show off their new robes with pride.

Yuno's lips quirked into a small smile as he saw Asta leaving the ancient demons skull, the tall boy knew that his best friend was saddened by the fact that the girls wouldn't be there to see them become magic knights, but Yuno knew that his ash haired friend would be fine. After all he was the one who always screamed about 'not giving up' right. Deciding he didn't like seeing Asta with a frown on his face Yuno turned and began walking towards path that would take them to the capital, before looking over his shoulder.

"Hurry up Asta, or I'll be the Wizard King before you even get there." Yuno stated over his shoulder as he continued to walk, smirking as he could almost see Asta's reaction.

"I'm gonna be the Wizard King!" Asta proclaimed as he sprinted past Yuno, causing the older boy to sigh before he stepped on one of the downed branches and took to the air, easily passing the sprinting boy, much to Asta's annoyance. As both 15 year old's took off for the capital neither of them noticed a small black bat with a strange light purple face that almost looked human, following after the two.

It took the two boy's two weeks to make it to the capital from the small village of Hage, it would have taken a week had Asta not accidentally led them off the path and gotten the two lost, which had led Yuno to take over navigating completely, even though Asta swore he wouldn't get the two lost again.

"Stupid Yuno" Asta grumbled as he followed behind the boy towards the gates of the capital, but as they passed through the gates the ash haired boy's irritation was washed away and replaced by excitement, as he took in the city, before turning to look up at the large castle. He smiled as he turned to look at Yuno, intent to remind the dark haired boy of their rivalry.

Rias smiled as she quickly made her way to where Akeno and Koneko would be waiting for her. She couldn't wait to get back to Asta's world, she had had a very long three months and could use a break right now. The red haired devil smiled broadly as she saw Akeno and Koneko waiting for her, obviously just as excited to see the boys as she was, but as she turned to start taking a step towards the summoning circle that her brother had placed in the room that would take them directly to the ancient summoning circle, the devil found her path halted by Akeno's hand on her shoulder.

"You think that Yuuto will be able to handle both Issei and Asia?" Akeno asked, bringing up the two new members of Rias's peerage as well as her knight who Rias had left in charge of the two new members.

Rias just flashed Akeno a smile, before turning and walking to the summoning circle that they had hidden from the others.

"I have full faith that Yuuto can handle it." Rias stated as she turned and stepped onto the circle. Quickly followed by the other two.

"That and you really want to see Asta again right." Akeno stated knowing her friend well.

"Probably wants to get away from the pervert as well" Koneko stated in her usual almost monotone voice. Causing both girls to turn and look at her for a moment before turning to look away neither girl willing to admit that they found his antics to be somewhat charming, and had they not met Asta they may in fact have developed feeling's for the boy.

Both young women were actually grateful when the circle activated, leaving them standing mere feet away from the massive summoning circle that would take them to the clearing, from there they'd have to fly to the capital if they were going to make it on time to watch the boy's exams. Having no time to waste all three girls quickly made their way onto the larger circle before appearing just a few feet from where the had first met Asta.

Rias sighed as she began looking around, her blue green eyes swinging from side to side, trying to find her familiar, who she had sent about three weeks ago to follow Asta so that it could return to guide them to said boy. She couldn't stop the large smile from forming as she saw the bat fly down a few feet in front of her before nodding at her and raising back into the air. The red haired devil didn't even need to look back as she unfurled her black wings, knowing that Akeno and Koneko would be doing the same, before all three took to the air, and followed after the bat. Using their wings to fly as quick as possible, not wanting to miss seeing their boy's become magic knights.

Akeno smiled as she looked at her best friend and king, flying just a few feet ahead of her, the purple haired girl couldn't help but to chuckle slightly at Rias's excitement, she understood how much Rias wanted to see Asta after all she wanted to see him to, but it was still nice to see Rias feeling so happy and free. Akeno was considering teasing her friend, until her eyes alighted on the city that rested before them, surrounding a mountain, upon which a beautiful castle was perched. And judging by the path that Rias's familiar was taking Akeno realized that they were heading for a large coliseum resting within the large city.

Thanks to their ability to fly it took the girls less then a minute to land on the upper balcony of the coliseum, which allowed them to see all of the young men and women who were planning to try and become a magic knight. Rias and Akeno couldn't contain their giggles when their eyes finally landed on Asta, seeing the teen running around flailing his arms while being chased by a group of birds, all of which seemed to be trying to peck at him. Until the boy managed to run face first into a much taller even more muscular man. Neither girl was really worried about Asta's safety though as they could sense that the man held no true malice towards their crush. Rias smiled as she took her eyes off Asta for a moment to look at Koneko, seeing that the white haired girls eyes were locked on a certain place below them, the red head followed her gaze before smiling as she realized that Koneko was staring at Yuno.

Rias was considering teasing the white haired girl similar to how Koneko had teased her and Akeno, but before she could her head whipped to the side, same as Akeno and Koneko, as they turned to watch a group of people make their way out of a tunnel not to far from them. But what had caught the girls attention was the amount of power that the group was generating, it was massive, almost like the feeling that they got when some of the greater devils stood before them.

Any thoughts that they might have had about the group faded as the one in the middle, who was wearing the most ridiculous mask that any of the girls had ever seen, stepped forward and began explaining about the exam to the group that stood below them. Rias smiled as she saw Yuno easily show off his skill with magic by flying higher then everyone else, but as her eyes landed on Asta she couldn't help but to laugh, as the boy stood there his teeth clench, eyes bulging like they might try and leap from his head at any given time, and yanking up on the broom as if he could make it lift from the ground by sheer strength alone.

"Rias, why didn't you try and make Asta a member of your peerage? It would of allowed him to have magic if you had." Koneko stated as she looked from the boy who was attempting to launch a spell, and over to her king who had a smile on her face.

"I thought about it," Rias started as she watched the boy that she and Akeno cared for, "I actually considered making him my knight at one point, until I realized something," the red haired devil continued a fond smile on her face as she continued watching her crush, "if I made Asta a member of my Peerage he'd have to come with me, back to our school, which would mean he'd have to give up on his dream of being the Wizard King, and I could never ask him to do that." Rias finished, before turning to look at Koneko. The white haired girl stared at her king for a moment before a small smirk split her face.

"well you know that Yuno's going to become the Wizard King, right." Koneko stated as she looked at Rias, while the red haired girl simply smiled back at her.

"Sorry Koneko, I must have heard you wrong, since we both know that Asta's going to be the Wizard King." Rias stated with the same friendly smile on her face. Both girls were so focused on their friendly challenge, that they had failed to notice the fact that the magic knight exams had come to an end, until Akeno's gasp of shock pulled both their attention. "What's wrong Akeno?" Rias asked quickly as she turned to look at Asta who was standing in the center of the coliseum floor his head hung slightly.

"It's Asta, none of the captains want him on their squads." Akeno explained causing both girls to turn and look back down at Asta's prone form, saddened for their friend. They couldn't help but to want to go down and comfort their friend, but before they could the muscular man from early stepped up and released him magic power, freezing not only the contestants but the three girls on the balcony as well. Rias couldn't help but to scowl as she heard the man challenge Asta about his dream of being the Wizard King, but her scowl melted into a gentle smile as she heard Asta proclaim that he'd keep trying, and that he'd eventually become the Wizard King.

All three girls almost face planted when the man started to laugh and offered Asta a place on his squad. 'It was a test' all three thought annoyed, but as Rias watched Asta's face light up with a massive grin she couldn't help but to smile herself before unfurling her wings and taking to the air, Koneko and Akeno following behind her.

"We're not going to congratulate them?" Akeno asked as she looked at her friend. Rias simply smiled as she looked back at the two.

"Not yet" Rias stated simply as they returned to the summoning circle, Rias took a single step forward before she stopped, causing her two companions to look at her. "I'm not giving up either" She started before turning to look at her friends with a determined smile on her face, "I'm going to figure out a way to get out of the arrangement, somehow." She stated firmly before turning and walking into the circle, Akeno and Koneko following behind her determined smiles on their faces as well, they'd help their friend out no matter what.

**AN: And that's the end of chapter three, I hope my reasoning behind why Rias didn't make Asta a devil makes sense to everyone, and I do plan to bring in Issei and the others eventually but probably not until after the Riser fight, mainly because that's when a lot of the real fun will begin. So again thank you all for reading and please remember to leave a review. **


	4. Surprising Wakeups

**AN: So I would like to clear up the apparent confusion about why Rias doesn't turn Asta into a member of her Peerage, the reason is actually rather simple. Because as I understand it if Rias turns someone into a member of her Peerage the new member has to travel reside in the same world as her, and can only be away from her for a short time when she deems it. So if she had Asta would have to travel with her to the world that they live in in High school DXD, thus forcing him to give up his dream of becoming Wizard King, and she has no desire to make him give up his dream. I hope that helped clear it up for everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I still claim no ownership of Black Clover or High School DXD.**

Asta groaned as he slowly walked into his room, having just finished another small mission. Not paying attention to anything as he fell into his bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillows. The ash haired boy had been so tired that he failed to notice the two young women sitting in chairs not to far from his bed, both with small smiles on their faces as they turned to look at each other before looking back at the sleeping boy, giggling slightly as the saw him roll in his sleep until he was sleeping on his back.

Rias sighed as she stood up with a slightly mischievous grin on her face before she slowly began to remove her clothing, Akeno following suit, until both of them were wearing nothing but their underwear. Rias smiled at Akeno before strutting forward and laying on the bed next to Asta placing her head softly on his chest while Akeno took a similar position on Asta's other side. The red haired girl froze for a moment as she felt the boys arm shift and curl until his hand was resting softly on her hip, and judging by the way that Akeno was smiling he had done the same thing to her. Rias sighed as she rested her head on his chest, his strong heartbeat soothing her as she drifted off to sleep.

Asta yawned softly as he slowly woke up, before realizing that there was a strange pair of weights on his chest. The teen sighed as he slowly opened his green eyes and looked towards his chest, but as his eyes landed on the pair of heads resting upon his chest, as well as the rather exceptional view he had at the top of their breasts caused the boy to freeze for a moment before his head was rocketed back into the pillow by blood shooting from his nose.

Rias couldn't help but to chuckle softly as she looked at Akeno, the purple haired girl giggling as well at the antics of their crush, before they slowly leaned up looking at his face. Only for their eyes to widen as Nero flew onto Asta's face looking up at the two girls, Rias giggled softly as she looked at the bird, before standing up to start putting her school uniform back on, her best friend quickly following suit, before she reached down to shake Asta awake.

"Come on Asta time to wake up." Rias whispered softly, as she watched the boy slowly wake up, his green eyes darting around trying to find the girls again, before sighing with relief as he realized that the two girls were clothed now. Before he slowly stood up an excited smile on his face as he looked at them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked causing both girls to smile as they looked at him. Rias smiled as she looked at him before looking to her friend, both girls giggling softly before looking back at Asta with smiles splitting their faces.

"We came for our visit and decided to say hi." Rias stated as she looked at him, causing the boy to freeze as he was obviously trying to figure out just how long it had been since the girls had last visited, and they knew that he realized it had been three months since he had last seen them when his smile widened as he turned to look at them, before pausing as he heard his stomach rumble letting everyone know that he was hungry, but to his surprise Rias and Akeno's stomachs quickly rumbled in agreement, causing all three to laugh softly before Asta turned and walked to the door holding it open for the girls.

Rias smiled softly as she walked through the door followed by Akeno, only for both girls to pause as they see another one of the members of the Black Bulls, a male who appeared to be a few years older then Asta, with brown hair that fell like a mop before spiking out at the ends. His eyes widening as he looked at the two girls before watching Asta leave the room behind them. His eyes widened before his jaw dropped.

"Morning Finral" Asta said with a smile as he saw his teammate before leading the two young woman towards the dining room, so that the three of them could get some food. Asta failed to notice the fact that Finral had rivers of tears running down his face, but Rias and Akeno couldn't help but to take two steps away from the crying male, as they quickly passed him, all but running after Asta not wanting to be stuck to close to the strange man, especially by themselves.

The two young woman couldn't help but to freeze for a moment as they entered the dining room, every eye locking onto them, before both girls raised their heads slightly and strolled confidently into the room, before taking a seat on each side of Asta, smiling as they sat next to him, only to pause as they felt a dark aura coming from the silver haired girl sitting across from them. Rias looked over to Akeno before both girls turned to look at the girl curious as to why the girl disliked them, until they realized that the reason why the girl disliked them was sitting between the two. Both girls paused before they sent the girl a look, challenging her to try and take Asta from them.

Everyone around them paused as they looked between the three, almost able to see lightning shooting between the three girls, Vanessa couldn't help but to chuckle as she saw them, before taking a big gulp of her sake. Yami simply sighed as he looked between the three before returning to reading the newspaper, Gauche barely lifted his eyes from the picture of his dear little sister, before turning his eyes back to the picture. Finral walked into the room only to pause as he saw the clear challenge going on between the three girls over Asta, before he once more started crying, as he took a seat in between Magna and Luck, both of whom were to busy arguing with each other to notice what was going on just a few feet away from them, before looking up to look at Grey and Gordon sitting across from him, the much bigger Grey simply breathing out his usual puff of smoke, while Gordon was busy mumbling away, to quietly to be heard.

Before anything else could happen Charmy came strolling in followed by a group of sheep walking on two legs, wearing chefs hats and carrying trays full of food. "Time for food" The short woman stated with a cheer as she set the first tray down before the sheep started setting their trays down as well. Rias and Akeno couldn't help but to stare at the strange summons before their eyes locked onto the small woman who had carried the first tray out, shoveling food into her mouth at a rapid pace, before seeing Asta grabbing food just as quickly as he began eating. Rias looked at Akeno for a moment before she began placing food onto her plate, and began eating calmly, Akeno following along with her eating calmly, finding the way that Asta and the small woman was eating to be rather unpleasant, and frankly not the way they were used to seeing their ash haired friend eating.

Breakfast passed quickly and before they knew it Rias and Akeno was being introduced to the rest of the Black bulls, the first member they were introduced to was Yami, the captain of the Black bulls, who just so happened to be the heavily muscled man that had challenged Asta's dream at the end of the knights entrance exam, but according to the ash haired teen the captain was actually a great person, who had taught their friend how to read a persons Ki. Neither girl was sure how they felt about the captain though, still rather angry at the fact that he had challenged their friends dream, but they would give him a chance, if only for Asta.

The next person that Asta introduced them to was a woman named Vanessa who quickly put both young woman on guard as she stood before them wearing nothing but her bra and panties, but as they saw the way that Vanessa smiled at Asta they realized that they really had nothing to worry about form the older woman. Which allowed the three to begin having a very pleasant talk. Asta tried to intervene a few times as the three talked, minutes quickly turning to hours, as they shared stories, even Charmy ended up joining in, and before the four woman new it, day was turning to night, and Rias and Akeno's visit had to come to an end. But with a smile the group agreed to meet again and continue their conversation the next time the two girls could visit.

**Alright and with that Chapter 4 comes to a close. Please remember to leave a review.**


	5. Last Visit?

**AN: I'd like to start by saying that having gone back and reread my last chapter I know that it wasn't the best and I apologize for that, I'm not gonna make any excuses for it and simply try and not let it happen again. That being said I'm hoping to make this chapter closer to what the previous ones were if not a little better, I'd like to thank everyone for giving this chapter a read and not giving up on the story. Also just so it's know this chapter will start out kinda angsty but it will change very quickly. Sadly I still don't own either of these great anime's.**

Rias sighed as she sat at her desk, her glasses resting gently on her nose, it had been nearly four months since she had last seen Asta, but because of all the work she had to do and the fact that now that her sixteenth birthday had passed Riser had begun pushing for the marriage, and no matter how hard Rias had looked she hadn't been able to find a way out of the arrangement. But that hadn't stopped her, in fact even now she was looking for a way to escape her pending nuptials.

"Rias" A soft voice spoke up from the doorway causing the red haired girl to turn her eyes up to see her best friend standing there with a small smile on her face and a pair of small bags resting at her feet. "Come on Rias, I think that you need a break." Akeno stated calmly as she looked to her friend before frowning as she saw the red haired devil turn her eyes back to the large book resting on her desk.

"Not yet Akeno, I haven't found a way out yet." Her king stated calmly causing the purple haired girl to sigh sadly, before a determined frown set itself upon her face. With a small growl the purple haired girl walked forward, her hand quickly grabbing the edge of the large book and slamming it shut. The loud bang causing the red haired devil to jump slightly before turning to stare up into her friends eyes, ready to snap at her, only to pause as she saw the look of determination mixed with sadness.

"Rias, this may be the last time you get to see him, please lets go." Akeno stated calmly unsure what the two could do to prevent what was coming but she knew that she wanted Rias to see Asta again even if it might be the last time.

Rias froze as she looked at her friend, knowing that Akeno was right and that if she didn't go soon then she might not get to see Asta again, but at the same time she didn't want to see him knowing that it might be the last time, how could she enjoy spending time with the man she was pretty sure she had fallen in love with knowing that she'd never get to be with him. But at the same time she knew that Akeno wouldn't take no for an answer, so with a sigh and a simple nod of her head, Rias rose from her seat to follow after her friend, grabbing her bag along the way. The red head couldn't help but chuckle as she saw Koneko waiting for the two with a bag resting at her feet just a few feet from the front doors.

Rias smiled as she saw Koneko turn to follow her towards the room where they had placed the magic circle that would take them directly to the circle leading to Asta's world. The three were just about to step into the circle when Rias found herself stopped by a loud voice echoing in the room.

"Wait where are you guys off to?" Issei asked softly causing Rias to sigh softly as she turned to see the brown haired boy, a frown set on his face, but his eyes were once again taking in her voluptuous figure. She didn't really mind how perverted the boy was, or his rather unique dream of becoming a harem king, and had she never met Asta she might have even found herself falling in love with the pervy boy. But she had met Asta and though she wasn't ashamed of her body in the least, she was getting slightly annoyed at the fact that he wouldn't take the hint that she didn't want to be a part of his harem. She was about to try and explain that they were going to see a friend, but before she could Koneko spoke up, her dislike of the brown haired boy obvious.

"We're going to see people better then you." She stated calmly, causing Rias to sigh softly as she turned to look at Koneko, who simply shrugged at her King's obvious dislike of how she had phrased that.

"I'm coming too." Issei stated calmly causing all three girls to turn to stare at him as he walked forward, a cocky smile splitting his face as he came to stand next to Rias. "I may find more women for my harem" He stated with a massive smile as he thrust his fist into the air. Rias sighed as she looked at the boy before turning sighing softly as she activated the magic circle, smiling as she felt the magic engulf her, knowing that soon she'd be able to see her beloved.

Asta sighed as he stood in the hide out, his bandaged arms resting in their slings. The boy couldn't help but to smile as he watched the others running around, everything just as active as it ever was, he couldn't help but to laugh softly as he saw Vanessa teasing Magna yet again about being a virgin punk. His smile shifted slightly as he saw Finral walking toward the back, his mind drifting back to their encounter with Finral's younger brother. He was about to follow after the older male when he heard the hide outs main door get thrown open, causing all eyes to whip to the front, taking in the site of three people standing there, two girls who were easily recognized by everyone there as well as a brown haired boy who looked to be around the same age as the girls. The ash haired boy was about to smile and say hi when he saw the girls eyes widen in shock before they charged at him with a scream of his name, slamming into him with enough force to send the boy falling onto his back.

Issei froze as he watched Rias and Akeno tackle the ash haired boy, before they quickly began fussing over him. He wanted to believe that it was only because he was hurt but the brown haired boy had never seen either girl fuss over any of them like that, and with that thought ringing through his mind, he couldn't stop the jealousy from beginning to build inside him.

"What happened?" Rias asked as she looked at Asta, her eyes tracing over the damage that had been done to his arms, while Akeno did the same, both girls trying to make sure he wasn't in any real pain right that second, and wishing they could find a way to help him. Asta simply smiled as he looked at the two girls before slowly shuffling back, so he could stand up, only to pause as he saw the strange brown haired boy standing in front of him, a glare on his face.

"Hi I'm Asta and I'm gonna become the Wizard King" Asta stated quickly with a large smile, unsure why the other boy didn't seem to like him, but he figured that he had always been able to make friends after stating his dream.

Issei froze as he glared at the older heavily muscled boy, his jealousy had flared when he watched two of the women that he considered part of his harem, pay so much attention to the other boy, add on the fact that they hadn't even tried to introduce him, or even pay him any attention and Issei was about ready to try and fight the ash haired boy. But seeing the way that Rias and Akeno were looking at him Issei figured the better choice would be to try and play nice, but that didn't mean he couldn't try and stake his claim on the two girls subtly.

"I'm Issei and I'm going to become a Harem King!" Issei finished with a bellow, his proclamation about becoming a harem king having the same effect on the women here that it had pretty much everywhere else, disdain and disgust.

"Dirty commoner" Noelle stated calmly as she brushed one of her silver pig tails behind her shoulder before walking over to where Asta was standing with Rias and Akeno. "Come on dorksta it's time for breakfast." She stated calmly as she locked eyes with Rias, sparks of lightning seeming to shoot between the two girls eyes, causing Issei to feel even more jealous since they weren't fighting over him.

"That's a great idea, come on Asta I'll even feed you while you tell us everything that's happened over the past four months." Rias stated with a grin as she easily guided Asta away, shooting a large grin Noelle's way, while Akeno simply smiled before following after the two, quickly taking a seat on Asta's other side. Asta simply smiled as he sat between the two girls before pausing as he saw a spoon sitting right in front of his face, slowly his green eyes followed the spoon, up the arm until he was looking at Rias's smiling face. "Come on Asta you need to eat." The red head stated as she slightly pushed the spoon towards his face, silently loving the jealous look that had taken up residence on the silver haired girls face as Asta easily swallowed the spoon full, before pausing as Akeno brought up a spoon full herself. Though both girls were taking great pleasure in the jealousy of their silver haired rival, they weren't blind to the fact that Issei was also becoming jealous. Unsurprising to them though was the fact that somehow Asta was completely oblivious to the other boy, to caught up in trying to eat the food that they were feeding him, while also telling them what had been happening to him over the past few months.

Rias was smiling as she listened to him, only to pause as her mind processed his last sentence, running over a second time, then a third before turning her blue green eyes to lock with Akeno's and seeing the look on her face she knew that she hadn't heard Asta wrong.

"I'm sorry Asta, but did you just say you went to a mixer?" Rias asked sweetly, but the under current in her tone was enough to catch everyone but Asta's attention, Gauche who was sitting just a few feet away, was quick to stand and leave the room, followed by Gordon, Vanessa, Gray and Charmy, even Captain Yami who had just stepped into the room, turned and walked away having no desire to be in the room with what was potentially about to happen. Sadly though no one had been able to warn Finral though as the brown haired male opened a gate into the room, his heart stopping as he heard Asta's next sentence.

"Yeah after my first dungeon mission, Finral took me and Luck to a mixer, that's where I met Rebecca." He stated calmly, completely unaware of the jealousy the two girls were now feeling as well as the obvious anger that they now felt towards Finral, who was now attempting to slowly make his way out of the room, terrified to open a portal as they might hear space tear and come after him. But as he looked towards them to make sure they hadn't seen him yet, his foot hit one of the cups that had been left on the floor, causing all eyes to lock on to him.

He froze as he looked at them, Asta and Noelle's eyes were normal at the moment, and the brown haired boy had simply seemed to scoff at him, but Rias and Akeno on the other hand had managed to lock the older male in place, fear racing through him as he looked into their eyes, swearing that they were glowing red with demonic anger. Not wanting to set the two off he remained frozen for a moment more until he saw them shift, at which point Finral took off through a portal faster then he ever had before.

Rias scowled as she looked at where the brown haired male had been, she'd find him again later, and make him pay for trying to set her Asta up with another woman. Her plans of revenge were cut short though as Asta resumed telling them about everything that had happened to him.

Akeno couldn't help but to gasp and cover her mouth as he finished telling them what he had been through, and why his arms were broken, and frankly Vetto was very lucky that Yami had finished him off cause the things that she and Rias would end up doing to him for hurting their beloved Asta would have been worse then anything he had ever been through. The purple haired girl couldn't help but to smile as she saw the way that Asta's head was beginning to dip, it was obvious that he was getting tired, and judging by the way that her red haired best friends head had begun to droop he wasn't the only one. She smiled as she looked at her friend before they all began making their way back up to his room, both girls intent to spend the night with him, only to pause as they saw a woman wearing a maid's uniform step out in front of them.

"Rias" She started causing the red haired girl to stiffen as she looked at her. "It's time, you need to come with me." She stated calmly. Akeno froze as she turned to look at her friend, Asta's eyes already locked on Rias's face, a frown firmly planted on his face as he saw the look of sadness on his red haired best friends face, and only deepening as her face fell into an almost neutral expression before she pasted on an obviously fake smile.

"I'm sorry Asta, I guess we'll have to cut this visit short." Rias stated softly before she turned to walk away, Akeno sending Asta an apologetic look.

"Rias" Asta said softly, obviously wanting to know why she had seem so sad, but unsure how to ask. Rias couldn't help but to smile as she looked at Asta again, her eyes lingering on his thinking about all the time that she had gotten to spend with him, and how no matter what fate through at him, he always managed to beat it back, and come out victorious. She couldn't help but to smile as she walked away, wondering what he might have been like if she had made him a member of her Peerage, before chuckling as she realized that they'd probably be able to win any rating game if he was on their team. Rias froze as that thought ran through her mind again, before she gained a massive smile.

"I've finally got it Akeno." She stated confidently as she followed her older sister-in-law back to the magic circle and towards her new challenge but she wasn't sad or worried about it anymore, she had a plan and a shot at getting out of this arrangement.

**Alright Chapter 5 much better then chapter 4 I think, I'm hoping that everyone liked it. Only 1 more chapter until the first big fight. Now I know that I was a bit mean on Issei, but don't get me wrong he's a great character, but since Rias has fallen in love with Asta she doesn't find Issei's antics as charming. Now this won't be the last time that the two boy's meet, and as time goes by there will be things that happen, but this chapter was simply supposed to be the meeting. Well with all that said please remember to leave a review. Until next time. **


	6. Crashers

**AN: I'd once again like to take the time to thank everyone who read my story so far, and say that I am very grateful to those who left a review. With that said here is chapter 6, sadly though I still claim no ownership over Black Clover or High School DxD.**

Akeno couldn't help but to sigh softly as she looked at her best friend sadly. She was angry at herself and the rest of Rias's peerage, Rias had managed to make a deal that if they had been able to beat Riser's Peerage in a rating game she wouldn't have to marry him, but in the end they had failed and Rias was being forced to marry the arrogant devil. The purple haired girl, couldn't help but to blame herself, even though subconsciously she knew that she had given it her all, but that didn't change the fact that she felt she had failed her best friend.

"Akeno" Rias said softly causing Akeno to look at the red haired devil, locking eyes with her best friends reflection. The purple haired girl couldn't help to cringe slightly as she saw the fake smile on Rias's face. "It's okay, I knew that the rating game was a long shot." She stated causing Akeno to look away, before her head shot up when the door opened behind her, her pony tail flying over her shoulder as she saw SirZechs wife walk through the door.

"It's almost time Rias." She stated causing Akeno's to widen before her head shot back around to look at her friend, stunned when Rias walked past her without locking eyes with her. The red head was only a few feet away when the wind carried a soft whisper.

"I wish I had told him." Causing Akeno's eyes to widen as she turned to look at Rias, only to be greeted by the sight of a closed door. The purple haired girl sighed as she fell into a chair, her face falling into her hands as she cried softly. She felt so helpless right now, she knew that as a member of Rias's Peerage she couldn't do anything directly to help her directly, but as the purple haired girl sat there her mind was already coming up with a new plan to try and help her friend, but she'd need help from one person in particular. With her plan formed in her mind Akeno took off out of the room and towards the old summoning circle, a smile on her face, she knew that if anyone could save Rias it was Asta.

Finral sighed as he looked around the Hideout wondering where Yami and Asta had disappeared too. The brown haired male couldn't help but to smile softly as he remembered the star celebration, and the fact that for the first time the Black Bulls had taken second place. He didn't think that anything would be able to make his current smile shrink, but as the front door was thrown open, slamming against the wall, and the sight of the Asta's purple haired friend breathless form, her eyes darting left and right before landing on him, he knew that something was wrong, and his smile slowly fell to a frown.

Akeno froze as she looked around the large living area that she had just burst into, gasping for air as she tried to find her ash haired crush, she knew that she needed to find him, and when her eyes landed on Finral, she dashed forward her hands quickly clenching his shirt, as she looked into his eyes, panic shining clearly in hers.

"Where's Asta?" She asked quickly, the slight warble in her voice making it clear to Finral that something was very wrong, and though he wished that he could give her an answer the brown haired male couldn't help but to hang his head slightly as he spoke.

"I don't know, I've been waiting for him and Captain Yami to come back." He admitted softly, cringing as he saw the desperation in the girls eyes seem to grow as she turned and began to run out of the room. Only to freeze as his hand shot out to wrap around her elbow. "Wait whats going on?" He asked hating seeing any girl cry, but all the purple haired girl did was mumble and state that she needed to find Asta, Finral was just about to call for Vanessa when a strange old woman stepped into the doorway.

"Are you looking for that nice ash haired boy?" She asked softly, causing both Finral and Akeno to look directly at her, Akeno couldn't help but to nod desperately while looking at the old woman hopefully. Finral on the other hand couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow, he knew that he had seen the old lady before, in fact he was pretty sure that he had seen her at the celebration. But his attempts to figure out who she was faded to the back of his mind as the old woman spoke up, "I saw him and a few others being taken by a red haired woman, I think she was saying something about a hot springs."

Finral froze as he started trying to think about where the nearest hot springs was, only to frown as he realized that it was over a hundred miles away.

"Can't be, there isn't one for miles in any direction." He stated confidently causing Akeno's head to droop slightly, before the old woman chuckled.

"That's not entirely true young man, there's a strong magic area about twenty miles north from the capital, during the day its a mess of volcano's but at night it turns into the most amazing hot springs." the old lady stated calmly, causing Akeno's eyes to widen hope shining in them as her wings shot out of her back and she lifted into the air pausing for only a moment to grab Finral under the arms before she took off flying north, where the strange old lady had suggested that Asta might be.

Asta couldn't help but to sigh softly as he enjoyed the hot water surrounding his body, sure some of the others had suggested peeping on the women and some where still trying to, but he wouldn't try, because he had no real desire to, plus he was a little afraid of what Rias, Akeno, and Sister Lily might do to him if he were to try.

"Asta!" A voice shouted out causing everyone to start looking around, only to look skyward as the boys name was carried on the wind a second time, their eyes locking onto the purple haired girl carrying the brown haired male.

"Akeno?" Asta said confused as he watched his purple haired friend land not to far from him, letting Finral fall to the ground. The ash haired boy was quick to hop out of the springs to go and help his friend, uncaring of the fact that he was only wearing a towel at this point. Akeno couldn't help but to freeze for a moment as she took in Asta's towel Draped form before shaking her head and looking him in the eyes.

"Rias, she's in trouble Asta" Akeno stated quickly, causing the boys eyes to widen as he quickly grabbed his clothes and ran to the bushes to begin getting dressed. He didn't even need to look to the side to know that Yuno was also getting dressed.

"What happened to Rias, Akeno?" Yuno's monotone voice echoed from just to the left of Asta.

"Rias's father arranged for her to be married when we were children, but she doesn't love him, in fact she's been trying to figure out a way out of the marriage since we were children, but nothings worked, and now he's trying to force her to marry him." She explained quickly, unable to stop herself from smiling as she saw Asta and Yuno step out from behind the bushes, fully dressed, but her eyebrow rose as she saw another male step forward, red hair and fierce eyes with a devilish smile on his face.

"Sounds like your friend needs help my rival." He stated calmly as he looked at Asta, but Asta didn't respond he simply looked forward an angry glare on his face.

"Lets go Rias needs help." Asta stated calmly, the tremor in his voice revealing just how angry he really was, as he started to walk towards Akeno, Yuno and Leo falling into step behind him. "Finral please open a gate to the hideout." he asked forcefully, making it clear that even though he was asking it wasn't really a request, but even still Finral's eyes turned to look at his captain for permission, only opening the portal after Yami had nodded his head that it was okay.

Yami smiled softly as he watched the three march through the portal, he knew that as captain he should have either gone with them or stopped them so that they didn't get themselves killed, but he had seen the look on their faces, all three were furious to discover that someone was trying to force Rias into marriage, even the crimson lions boy who didn't know Rias wanted to help her, and who was he to try and stop them. Besides it would be a good chance for them to push past their limits.

The three boy's glared as they made it to the magic circle, fully prepared to fight to save the red haired girl. Asta couldn't help but to clench his teeth, he had never felt this angry before, how dare anyone try and force someone to marry them, and what made this worse was that it was Rias that was the one being forced, the ash haired boy was barely keeping his anger in check, unaware of the fact that his Grimoire was glowing an eerie red, even though it was closed and in its holster. It's glow increasing as the magic circle came to life, red bolts of magic sparking around them, before with a flash all four were gone, reappearing just outside a forest. Asta quickly took in his surroundings after all it was the first time that he had been to Rias and Akeno's home world. A part of him wanted to go and explore the area, try and find some of the sights that Rias had told him about but he knew that he didn't have the time to as he quickly followed after Akeno the girl sprinting across the grounds towards a massive manor.

Yuno couldn't help but to glare coolly as he saw a small group of guards start making their way towards them, he knew that a manor that large would have some type of security but he had hoped that they might be able to make it further in before they came upon said security. He knew that he couldn't let Asta be stopped here, he needed to get to Rias, so with a burst of his wind magic Yuno quickly took to the sky, shooting forth over a dozen of his powerful wind arrows.

"Asta go, I'll handle this." He stated confidently, smiling somewhat as he saw Asta nod before the three burst through the front door, leaving Yuno standing by himself, his golden dawn robe billowing in the wind that his magic created. "you should surrender." He stated calmly, watching as the group of guards stood tall before charging at him. He simply glared before letting loose with another spell.

Leo growled as he tossed another guard to the side they had dealt with a half dozen guards since they had split away from Yuno, but he knew that with each guard they dealt with they were one step closer to this Rias girl that his rival obviously cared so much about. Leo couldn't wait to meet the girl that had gotten Asta so riled up, he knew that she had to be something special, and as they rounded a corner he knew that they were close, not because he could see her, but because at the end of this hallway was a large set of double doors, with at least ten guards standing in front of it, 'no where near enough' he thought with a small smile as he and Asta charged forward, their bellows of challenge echoing off the walls.

Rias couldn't help but to raise your eyebrows in surprise as she heard what sounded like a set of angry screams coming from right outside the massive double doors leading into the ball room. Any confusion she had was erased as one of the massive doors was turned into splinters by two of the guards bodies flying through it before a pair of males came bursting through the newly created opening, followed shortly by Akeno. The red haired devils eyes widened as they landed on one of the two males, easily recognizing the distinctive hair color, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Rias" His voice echoed out, causing her to smile as she looked at him, her blue green eyes locking with his emerald orbs, for a second before he turned back to knock another guard away. She couldn't help but to watch Asta as he fought, each guard that came against him was quickly dispatched, but her smile soon faded somewhat as she discovered that the guards had managed to surround Asta and the red haired boy that had come with him, both boys now standing back to back.

SirZechs couldn't help but to frown softly as he looked from his smiling little sister to the boy who she was staring at, he had spent the better part of this damned engagement ceremony, hating the fake smile that his baby sister had been putting on, and his anger at his father had been growing with each passing second. But when this boy had burst through the door he had watched his sisters face light up, and he had realized that this must be the boy that he had overheard his sister talking about so often. Asta was his name if he remembered correctly. And the boy was proving to be quiet powerful, but even still the guards were well trained and had managed to surround the two, 'what will you do now Asta, impress me' he thought, only for his eyes to widen as he watched two boys let loose powerful roars before shooting forward to take reengage the guards.

"Their fighting like a pair of cornered beasts" He whispered softly, watching as the two managed to drop two more guards before moving onto the next. He sighed as he stepped forward, he had let this go on for to long, "That's enough!" He bellowed causing everyone to freeze as they turned to look up to him, before Asta jumped skyward, the red haired man couldn't help but to cock an eyebrow as he watched the boy begin to descend towards them until he landed next to Rias.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly causing Rias to grin, before her grin turned to a frown as she looked at him.

"Asta what are you doing here?" She asked softly, happy to see him but knowing that this could get him in trouble.

"I'm here to save you" He stated confidently bring a grin to SirZechs face as he watched the boy turn to look at Riser. "Are you the guy trying to force Rias to marry him?" He asked forcefully, causing the red haired man to chuckle as he watched the arrogant blond chuckle.

"Riser is simply making good on an arrangement. Who are you to question Riser." He stated in his usual third person manner causing the ash haired boy to raise an eyebrow before turning to look at Rias for a moment.

"This is the guy right?" Asta asked softly, causing Rias to chuckle softly while she rolled her eyes before nodding. SirZechs sighed as he stepped forward wanting to find out just what the strange young man was planning.

"Why are you here boy?" He asked calmly causing Asta to turn and look at him, before he stepped forwards.

"I'm here to save Rias" He stated calmly, causing the current Lucifer to smile before he raised an eyebrow.

"And how do plan to do that child" He asked calmly, noting the determination in the boys eyes, curious just what the boy had planned.

Asta inhaled deeply as he locked eyes with the older male, remembering what Akeno had told him earlier, so with a small exhale he stated his intentions firmly.

"I challenge Riser Phenex to a duel" He stated firmly causing everyone to stare at him wide eyed, before a small smile made its face to SirZechs face, only to dip as a different voice made its presence known.

"Why would Riser fight a common child like you" The arrogant Phenex stated calmly, causing the boy to turn to look at him with a glare, only for said glare to devolve into a small arrogant smirk as the boy remembered what Yuno had suggested to him.

"What you afraid you can't beat me." He stated arrogantly causing everyone to gasp in slight shock before Riser opened his mouth to try and refute him. His words died on his lips though as the current Lucifer spoke up.

"I think its an excellent idea, after all Riser I was less then impressed with your performance in the rating game, and frankly what do you have to worry about, he's just a common child right." He stated calmly causing the other devil to glare as he realized that he had been forced into accepting the duel, so with an arrogant smirk he simply nodded.

"As you wish Lord Lucifer." He stated staring directly at Asta, planning all the ways he was going to torture this little bastard before he killed him.

**Alright and that's it for chapter 6, longest chapter yet, and leading up to the big fight, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and please remember to leave a review. **


	7. Asta vs Riser

**AN: This will be the first time that I try and write a fight scene. **

**Disclaimer: I still claim no ownership over Black Clover or High School DxD.**

Rias froze as she stared at Asta unable to believe what he had just said, how could the boy be so foolish as to challenge a devil to a fight. Yet at the same time Rias couldn't help but to feel a great swell of happiness at the fact that he was willing to fight for her. Her eyes were locked on his back as the boy walked towards the hallway that would lead to the summoning circle which would take him to the arena, she wanted to wish him luck or beg him not to fight the older male, but her voice caught in her throat as he turned back to look at her a large smile on his face as if to tell her not to worry that he'd win this fight.

"Rias!" A voice echoed from behind them causing all eyes to spin to look at the door were Issei was standing his arm now covered by a red gauntlet, Yuno following shortly behind him, before the brown haired boy raced over to Rias's side his eyes quickly locking onto her older brother. "I wanna challenge Riser to a fight for Rias's freedom." he proclaimed quickly, her older brother giving him a brief look before looking towards the large monitors that were showing the arena.

"Someone else has already challenged Lord Phenex" He stated calmly causing Issei's eyes to follow the older man, quickly finding the image of Asta standing calmly, a massive dirty black blade held in his right hand.

"Let me replace Asta, it's only fair that the one to fight Riser is another devil" Issei said quickly trying to come up with some way for him to fight Riser, not because he wanted to prevent the other boy from getting hurt, but if he fought and beat Riser saving Rias from her forced marriage then she'd realize that he was a better choice then the other male and would become a member of his harem.

"No, Asta challenged Riser and he accepted so I will not allow a substitution, it would be taken as a show of favoritism." the current Lucifer stated calmly, causing the younger boys face to drop his mind obviously trying to figure out some way to convince the new king to let him fight. But nothing Issei could say would make the older devil change his mind, he wanted to see just what made this ash haired boy so special to Rias, and what better way to find out.

Asta inhaled deeply before exhaling, steadying his nerves and focusing his thoughts, as he prepared for his fight with the older man, the Demon-Slayer sword held firmly in his right hand as he looked at Riser. His eyes narrowed as he saw the arrogant smirk on the older mans face, his arms crossed across his chest and his stance loose as if he didn't have a care in the world. The fact that the older male was already writing him off as if he had no chance really pissed the magic knight off, and Asta fully intended to wipe that arrogant grin off his face.

"What would you desire if you win Asta" SirZechs voice echoed from beside them causing Asta's head to whip to the side only for his eyes to widen at the massive image of the red haired mans face, slowly calming down as he realized that the man was probably using a similar spell to what Mimosa had used to reveal the interior of the dungeon. He couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow as his mind processed exactly what the older male had said.

"What?" he asked calmly, causing the older man to slowly shake his head before looking back at him.

"I will grant you one desire if you defeat Riser, so what will your desire be." He explained slowly, doing his best to make sure that the younger boy understood exactly what he was getting at. Asta's eyes widened in understanding before narrowing again as he smiled at the man.

"All I want is Rias's freedom" Asta proclaimed calmly as he turned to glare at Riser, the arrogant devil still smirking at the boy.

"Say what you want human, but when Riser wins, Riser will take Rias as Riser's bride, and she will bear many children for Riser." The arrogant Phenex stated with a chuckle at the end, causing Asta's eyes to narrow further, anger beginning to shine in his emerald orbs.

"So be it, with the prizes stated this fight may now begin." SirZechs said calmly, as if he was unbothered by Riser's last sentence but for those who truly knew him they knew he was angered by Riser's statement.

Asta shifted his stance as he prepared to charge, pausing as he saw Riser's hand raise into the air.

"To show you how outclassed you are, Riser will allow you to have a free attack." Riser stated calmly as he held his arms open, showing just how little he believed Asta could hurt him. The ash haired boys anger spiked at Riser's sentence, before he slammed his foot into the ground and took off, the pavement at his starting point flying into the sky as he charged.

SirZechs barely held in his sigh at the arrogant devils speech, he was well aware of the fact that Asta wasn't going to be able to do much to the man, after all Risers regenerative powers were amazing, even he could admit that, but that didn't mean that Riser should treat the boy that his little Rias cared so much about in such a cruel manner. His thoughts were interrupted though by the sound of a pair of soft chuckles.

"First mistake." The dark haired youth, named Yuno if he remembered correctly, stated calmly, with a soft chuckle, while the red haired boy next to him, Leo he believed, laughed outright. Before Yuno turned to look at him, a small smile on his face. "Only a fool underestimates Asta." Yuno stated calmly causing SirZechs to raise an eyebrow before turning to look back at the charging boy.

Asta growled as he swung his sword, the blade whistling as it cut through the air, before the tip cleaved a crooked gash across Risers chest, the arrogant man crying out in pain as Asta continued past him, his feet digging into the ground to slow himself down before spinning and charging at Riser a second time, his sword once more slicing not just the air but also creating a deep cut into the mans side, sliding past again as he spun to look at the older man.

Riser growled as he clenched his new wounds waiting for his magic to begin healing the wounds, but as seconds passed and turned into a minute without the cuts healing at all, he growled as he tried to sense his magic to figure out why, only to gasp in shock as he realized that his magic was being prevented from reaching the wounds. He snarled as he dodged out of the way of Asta's next strike, before looking at the younger boy, knowing that somehow the boy was responsible for the way his magic was currently acting.

Asta growled as he slammed his foot into the ground, shifting to try and launch back at Riser, only for his eyes to widen as he saw Riser right in front of him, the older mans blood covered hand slamming into Asta's stomach, the power behind the punch as well as the fact that Asta was off balance enough to send Asta bouncing across the floor. The boy quickly flipping back to his feet before flipping the sword so the flat of the blade blocked Riser's incoming kick. Asta snarled as he tried to move at the older man again, only to quick raise his blade to block again, Risers speed being enough to give him the advantage, but Asta refused to give up.

Riser growled savagely as he launched at Asta yet again, using his speed and battle knowledge to his advantage. The fact was that Riser had no desire to toy with the human any longer, after all the boy had hurt him, and was making him experience pain something that no human should be able to do. Riser was fully intent on paying the boy back a thousand fold not just for the pain he was currently feeling but also for the fact that he a normal human boy was able to cause Riser injury, that was an offense that couldn't go unpunished. With a dark grin he lifted an inch off the ground before flying at Asta, his hand shooting forward to grasp the boy by the face before he flew him into one of the four massive pillars, causing Asta to cry out in pain, before Riser flew backward, only to shoot forwards again his foot slamming into Asta's stomach causing the boy to cry out in agony as blood and spittle flew forth from his mouth.

Riser grinned as he flew back and skyward, watching as Asta stumbled away from the pillar, before Riser once more shot forward, this time angling so that he would be coming from behind Asta, his foot slamming into the ash haired boy's back sending him crashing forward while Riser flew high, holding his hand out, palm spread aiming at Asta's currently struggling form. His savage smile grew almost psychotic as a fire ball was generated in his palm, before he fired it at Asta, expecting the blast to incinerate the boy, but to the older mans shock Asta quickly shifted his blade slamming the flat of the blade against the incoming fireball sending it rocketing back at Riser, causing the older males eyes to widen in surprise before he simply flew to the side to dodge the reflected attack. He couldn't prevent the gasp from escaping his lips though as his eyes landed on Asta who had taken advantage of Risers distraction to launch himself towards the older man, the tip of the boys blade creating a second slash across the older devils chest, intersecting with his first one to create an x.

Riser couldn't help but to scream in a mixture of pain and anger as the boy managed to create yet another wound on him, his anger boiling over, the older male let loose a furious roar before flying after Asta.

"You wish to fly human, allow Riser to help you" He snarled angrily as his arms grabbed Asta under the armpits, as he pulled the boy so his back was against Risers chest before Riser shot them higher into the air, once he was sure they were high enough up, he spun and flew towards the floor. Asta's eyes widened as he realized exactly what Riser was planning before he began struggling to get free, shifting and pulling, before finally slamming his head back, causing the older man to recoil in shock and surprise as he loosened his grip just enough for Asta to slip free. But Asta knew that it wouldn't matter at all if he couldn't find some way to slow himself down, his mind working a mile a minute the ash haired boy couldn't help but to frown as he figured out what his only chance was, and so he waited until the time was right when he slammed his blade into one of the four pillars, gnashing his teeth as he felt his arm pulled painfully, more then grateful for all the training he had done knowing that he would of ended up letting go of the handle without it.

Asta couldn't help but to groan as his feet finally touched the floor, hoping for just a moment to let his arm rest, his hopes came to not though as he heard clapping echoing from above him, turning his green eyes up to look up at Riser who was clapping slowly as he looked down at Asta a psychotic smile on his face before he held his hand out again, this time charging a much larger fire ball.

"Riser has grown tired of this farce, so now Riser will end this." Riser stated as he held his hand over his head the fireball still growing as Asta simply stared at him for a moment, before his eyes narrowed as he looked down at his blade, grasping it with both hands, one on the handle and the other lightly holding the blade itself as he closed his eyes focusing.

"Say goodbye human!" Riser declared psychotically before flinging his hand forward, the massive fireball flying directly at Asta, before Riser fired a second smaller ball directly into the large one. Laughing like a mad man as the large orb grew for a moment before exploding the flames covering the area that Asta once sat.

Rias froze as she looked at the large magical screen, unable to believe what she had just seen, it just couldn't be possible, Asta couldn't be gone, but as each second passed with Asta now coming out of that inferno, her mind couldn't help but to begin wondering if she had just watched her crush die.

**And I think I'll end this chapter here, I know it doesn't have as much dialogue as my chapters usually do but I hope that everyone still likes it, also please remember this was my first time writing a true fight scene. So please remember to leave a review and thanks for reading. **


	8. Round 2

**Disclaimer: I still claim don't own Black Clover or High School DxD.**

"No" Rias whispered as she looked at the large screen before her, denying the horrifying scene that she had just witnessed. Asta couldn't be dead he must have escaped somehow, cause if he didn't if the he had died in this battle with Riser then it was her fault. But no matter how she tried to deny it the broken sobs and cruel laughs echoing from behind her was only making her denial seem more and more foolish.

Issei couldn't help but to stare in shock, sure he had thought about how it would help him win Rias if the ash haired boy had died but to see the raging inferno that had consumed his body brought everything into horrifying reality for the brown haired boy, and what was worse was the tears that were slowly making their way down Rias's cheeks.

"I told you my brother would win" a young voice spoke from the side causing SirZechs to turn his head to look at the origin point, his eyes landing on Riser's younger sister still gently fanning herself as if nothing had happened. But the current king could still see the slight shock in her eyes, and the obvious relief that she was feeling. He knew that like the rest of them she had been taken by surprise when Risers wounds hadn't healed instantly, sadly that unique ability hadn't been enough to save the boy, a fact that he could tell broke his younger sisters heart. He sighed as he slowly turned from looking at the arrogant young girl, his eyes easily locating the two young men that had come with Asta, he suspected that they would look furious, intent on getting revenge for their fallen friend but he was taken by surprise by the looks on their faces, it wasn't rage or a desire for revenge nor did he see an ounce of foolish hope of denial, no they simply smiled as though they knew that the other boy was fine, but how could they seem so unfazed, after all they had just witnessed the death of their friend hadn't they. His thought were interrupted though by a mass of gasps echoing from around him, causing the older devil to turn to look around him, discovering that all eyes were locked on the massive screen he turned to look back at it as well, only for his eyes to widen in shock as he saw the silhouette within the flames, the dark figure walking calmly through the fire towards the wide eyed Riser.

The Phenex couldn't prevent his eyes from widening in horror as he watched Asta step from the fire, the young warriors altered appearance shocking the devil to his core. Asta still held his massive blade in his right hand, but now said hand was covered in a shroud of black energy which climbed the entire length of his arm, before breaking apart in tendrils some reaching out towards his right pectoral, others climbing his neck before splitting across his cheek and over his closed right eye. Even the right half of his usually ash colored hair had turned midnight black, and if one was to look close enough they would see a black horn amid his now black spiky hair, a black wing made of the same energy bursting forth from his right shoulder blade.

Riser swallowed thickly as he gathered his courage before stepping forward.

"You think that little cosmetic change matters, your still just a human and Riser is a true devil." The arrogant Phenex stated boldly, only to flinch as Asta's eyes flew open and locked onto Riser, the magic knights left eye remained its natural green, but his right caused the older devils heart to skip in fear as his looked into the glowing crimson orb.

''You questioned earlier why you hadn't started to heal yet, does that mean you can heal your wounds?" Asta asked calmly causing all those watching to stare at the boy in surprise, as they had grown used to him being so loud and one could easily say brash.

SirZechs couldn't help but to turn to look at his younger sister in shock at her obvious crushes incredible transformation, his intent being to find out everything that she knew about said transformation but as his eyes locked on his sister and he saw the way her mouth hung open, her eyes wide in shock, he knew that this must be the first time that she has seen it as well. So his eyes searched for the next obvious targets that might have the information that he desires, Asta's two companions and judging by the fact that neither boy seemed shocked at Asta's sudden transformation, the new king could only assume that they had already known about the magic knights new form. With that thought and the dozens of questions that now plagued his mind SirZechs quickly marched over to the two younger men.

"What is that, What did he do?" He asked Yuno and Leo as calmly as possible, knowing that all the devils in the room were now looking at the two younger men, waiting for an answer. Yuno's eyes only stayed on the current ruler for a moment before returning to watch the fight, while Leo gained a large smile.

"We call it Black Asta, we only just saw it not to long ago, but it's definitely proof of my rivals amazing power." Leo stated boldly, causing SirZechs to look at the boy wide eyed for a moment before stepping forward intent on trying to find out more, but his questions froze in his throat as he heard one of the other devil scream in shock causing the ruler to spin to look at the monitor, his own eyes widening in shock at the site that greeted him.

**One minute earlier...**

Riser stared at the boy in shock, his mind slowly trying to process exactly what the young human had just asked, before stepping forward his usual arrogant grin splitting his face.

"Yes you foolish human, Riser can heal from any wound, nothing you do will truly matter." The arrogant Phenex proclaimed proudly, as he began to laugh.

"Good" Asta stated calmly as the muscles in his leg tensed, the veins standing out before the boy launched himself forward, the wind generated from his explosive takeoff putting the flames out behind him. Riser couldn't help but to gasp in shock as he saw the boy charging at him, but much to the devils shock Asta's speed had more then doubled the Phenex throwing his right arm forward intending to release a plume of fire, before he could though he was forced to watch as his right arm flipped through the air before landing with a sickening splat sound upon the floor. Asta now standing behind him, blood slowly running down the edge of his blade, as he turned to look back at the older devil.

Riser couldn't help but to scream in agony as he clutched the stump that was all that remained of his right arm, before slowly turning to look at the demonic looking young man. His eyes widening in terror as he caught sight of the young man behind him, Asta's head turned just slightly so he was looking at Riser with only his crimson colored right eye. Asta's leg muscles tensed before he quickly spun and shot towards Riser again, the older devil gasped in shock before taking off into the air intent on evading the charging warriors attack, but his lift off was a moment to late as he felt the tip of Asta's blade cleave through the side of his left thigh. Phenex couldn't help but to cry out in pain as he flew higher into the sky hoping that he could use the fact that the younger warrior couldn't fly to allow himself to catch his breath and come up with a new strategy.

'It doesn't matter how he try's now, so long as I'm up here I can beat him' Riser thought his mind calming as he looked down at the boy who was still standing calmly on the ground, slowly turning to look up at Riser, the young warriors eyes seeming to glow as his legs tensed before his jumped at the flying man his massive sword held firmly in his right hand as he shot towards Riser. The devil grinned as he began gliding to the side, planning to evade the boys obvious attack, but as he went to evade he was stunned to see Asta's trajectory shift while in midair. He was so surprised by the fact that Asta now seemed able to fly that he failed to move in time as the young warrior's massive blade cleaved through Riser's left leg, the limb falling to the ground with a sickening splat. Riser couldn't help but to scream in a mix of agony and fury as he realized that he had lost yet another limb in the fight against this damn human, it didn't make sense how this human be doing so much damage to him.

"No more!" Riser screamed in fury, his pupils having shrunk to pinpricks as he turned to look at the currently floating boy, his left hand balled into a fist at his side an ominous orange glow surrounding it, his last ditch plan forming quickly in his head, but for it to work he'd need time so with that knowledge he took off flying as quickly as he could away from Asta. The magic knight didn't hesitate before flying after the fleeing devil. But it didn't escape his notice as the glow around Riser's remaining hand switched from orange to a pale blue, before finally turning white.

"Now you die!" Riser screamed with a savage smile as he spun to look at Asta who was less then five feet behind him, before throwing his hand forward a beam of super heated fire erupting forth causing the air to pop as it burned forth on a direct line towards Asta who Riser knew was to close to evade the beam, he'd simply melt the boy away.

Asta simply glared as he shot forward his blade thrust forward as he slammed it into the beam causing Riser to grin expecting to see the boys blade melt away followed by the boy himself melting, he couldn't wait to hear his blood pop as it evaporated. But his grin dropped into a look of shock and horror as he saw Asta's blade cut through his attack, he couldn't help but to start flying backwards hoping that the boy would be stopped by the heat or that his blade would finally melt away. But with each passing second he felt his confidence fade as he watched Asta get closer and closer his eyes widening in horror.

"Stop don't you know what this marriage means to the devil's" He pleaded, hoping to cause the boy to pause, maybe even to surrender.

"Like that matter's, all I care about is Rias's freedom" Asta proclaimed as he burst through the beam, before slicing a deep gash into Riser's chest causing the devil to fall to the ground as this cut managed to finally lock his magic away.

Riser couldn't help but to gasp in pain as he slammed on the ground the fall knocking the air from his lungs. He groaned as he slowly rolled himself onto his stomach intent on trying to come up with some way to pull out a victory, he had managed to drag his severely damaged body less then six inches when Asta slammed into the ground in front of him. Riser couldn't help but to shake in fear as he slowly looked up, his eyes widening in horror as he caught sight of Asta's shadowed face his eyes seeming to glow crimson as they looked down at Riser.

SirZechs couldn't help but to stare at the monitor in shock, he had figured out that Asta was strong just from the beginning of the fight and he had suspected that the young warriors change in appearance had been more then a simple cosmetic change, but he had never expected Asta to have become this powerful. His attention was ripped from the monitor as he heard the sound of someone running causing the current king to turn his eyes to the side just in time to see Riser's younger sister make it to the summoning circle that would take her to the arena.

The young girl flew as quickly as she could so that she could get between her severely injured brother and the monster that had caused him so much damage before Riser was killed. Her feet slid along the ground for a few inches as she finally managed to get between Asta and her older brother, throwing her arms wide. She couldn't stop her legs from shaking in fear as she looked up at the oncoming warrior, before swallowing thickly.

"Please, Please don't kill him" She pleaded softly as she looked up at Asta. The boy seemed to pause before he looked at the girl in shock.

"I'm not gonna kill him, why does everyone seem to think that fights have to end in death." Asta proclaimed loudly, causing Rias to smile as she realized that even though Asta looked so different he was still the same loud, brash boy that she had fallen for. "He needs to apologize to Rias for causing her so much pain, same with Akeno and the rest of my friends, plus I'm sure that there are a lot of other people that he has caused problems for that he needs to apologize to." The young warrior proclaimed calmly as he looked at the young women.

"The victor is Asta" SirZechs voice echoed from around them mere seconds before the arena began to break apart causing Asta to try and fly only to cry in pain softly as he felt the anti-magic that had been flowing through his muscles fade, the loss of his altered form causing Asta to fall through the air, only to gasp softly as he felt a pair of arms catch him, before looking up to see Akeno's smiling face.

"You did really well Asta" She stated calmly, before shifting him around "But I think that there's someone else that wants to thank you" She finished before throwing Asta, causing the boy to cry softly in shock while he flipped through the air only to smile as he saw Rias flying up towards him, her arms open wide as she caught him in a hug.

"You did it, you really did it." She whispered as she held him close, Asta bringing his own arms up to wrap around her as the two simply held each other.

**Alright I'd like to start by apologizing for how long it took me to post this chapter, I hope that everyone likes it. Please remember to leave a Review, thanks again for reading my story.**


End file.
